1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a data caching method, and more particularly to a memory controller which may perform data caching in a non-blocking method, a method of operating the memory controller, and methods of operating devices including the memory controller.
2. Related Art
A data storage device includes a cache which may temporarily store user's data therein to improve restriction on a data storage method or a user's response time. The management of a cache affects performance of a data storage device, a response time of the data storage device, and an accuracy in a protocol of the data storage device.
As a data processing method using a cache in the related art, a sync method or a blocking method has been used. The sync method or the blocking method is a method of performing a next request (for example, a write request or a read request) after completely finishing a prior request (for example, a write request or a read request) so as to maintain data consistency of a data storage device.
The sync method or the blocking method may delay processing of a next request. For example, when processing of a request for one queue is delayed in a data storage device which processes a multi-queue, processing for all of the other queues is blocked, thereby lowering a performance of the data storage device.